Harry Potter and the Deathly Scar
by ginousuke
Summary: Finally, Harry faced Voldemort in the battle that would determine the faith of the world, and his own. He was not scared at all. He was very confidence. He had destroyed all of the Horcruxes. However, unknown to Harry, he made a small mistake.


_Finally, Harry __faced Voldemort in the battle that would determine the faith of the world, and his own. He was not scared at all. He was very confidence. He had destroyed all of the Horcruxes. However, unknown to Harry, he made a small mistake. _

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter the series belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's note**: It has been two years since my last fanfiction. I was so busy with my study. And then, when I opened my old files, I found this. It was still rough and unfinished. A sudden urge came and forced me to finish it. And I did. However, honestly, I was not quite fond of my work here, especially the ending part. It left me unsatisfied, but I just could not come up with other ideas. So, this was it. Enjoy, and I would be very grateful if you wrote a review :)

**Warning**: OOC alert!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY SCAR**

The battle that would determined the destiny of the whole world, not just on the wizards side, was about to happen. And it took place in Hogwarts. The two eternal enemies stood face to face far on the field where Harry used to play his favorite game, looking at each other fiercely. Around them, the Death Eaters acted as cheerleaders for their master.

"Harry Potter," a sneaky voice extinguished the uproar instantly. "We're here at last. I bet you've been waiting for this."

"Well…," Harry smiled calmly, "if you had some annoying snake face tailing you everywhere you go, you'll be waiting for this day as much as I do."

"Ha-ha. What a cocky kid. You're about to die, and still making such a joke?! You sure have some guts!"

Harry gazed him with a surprise look. "After these whole years you've known me, you just get that now? So lame, Voldie."

"Silence!" screamed Voldemort. "Since you seem want to die so bad, I'll grant that fast."

"Are you sure it won't be the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I don't know about your Horcrux thing? I know everything! Dumbledore found about it, and before he died he told me to destroy it! And you know what? I DID! I've destroyed them all! Even the one you kept on your side for all this time!" Harry blurted. "Look around you! Now, where's our cutie sweetie Nagini? Not on your side~ You know why? Because she's dead! I KILLED HER! It's over, Voldemort! Once I killed you, IT'S OVER!!"

However, what Harry saw was out of his expectation. Voldemort… smiled.

"What a naïve little boy," said Voldemort with a visible mocking tone. "Naïve and stupid. Just like your dead headmaster. Let me tell you a little secret. The truth is…" Voldemort paused, as if he was waiting for a dramatic drumrolls.

Harry held his wand tightly. He could hear his heart beating hard. His sweat began to fill his forehead. He waited…

Voldemort smirked. "The truth is…there are seven Horcruxes."

Harry stared blank. "… excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said there are seven Horcruxes! SEVEN!"

"That's your secret?!" Harry could not help laughing so hard. "I know that. I know there are seven of them."

"… you knew?"

"Yes! And I have destroyed all of them!"

Voldemort was the one who laughed hard now. "No, you haven't."

"Uh… yeah…"

"Uh… no…"

"Oh, really? And you're saying that because…?"

"Because the last one is still here. Right in front of me."

Harry spontaneously looked around. "Here? Where? Where?! Tell me!" He suddenly gasped. "Oh! I know what this is!" He cracked a small laugh. "You're trying to distract me, didn't you? That's a good one, Voldie. But there's no way I'm gonna fall for your dirty trick."

Voldemort breath apprehensively. "Oh, boy! You're helpless, you know? I know you're stupid, but _this_ stupid? What's wrong with Hogwarts today? I know Defense Against the Dark Arts is an important subject with me wandering around killing people, but Mathematics is also important! You shouldn't ignore it. I mean, you don't have to go as far as mastering the triple integrals. At least, when you're out in the society, you could count! In my old days—"

"What the hell are you babbling about?! Just answer my question!"

"Fine! You wanna know? Then, why don't you count them?"

"… what?"

"All those Horcruxes you claimed you have destroyed, why don't you count them?"

Harry stared at Voldemort suspiciously. However, the old man seemed to be so genuine. Harry, then, started counting, but primarily because he curiously wanted to know what Voldemort meant by what he said. "Let' see… the ring, the goblet, the locket… oh by the way, the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore. And the locket was by Regulus Black, and then…" Harry kept counting. When he reached the last one, "… Nagini…," his face suddenly turned red. "Six… IT'S ONLY SIX!"

"I've told you."

"I'm so stupid!"

"I've told you that also."

"So, so… where is the last Horcrux?!"

Voldemort gave an evil laugh. "Oh, this gonna be good. I gotta tell you that the last one actually wasn't include on my actual plan. Well, I did intend to create seven Horcruxes. However, it was not the container I intended to use for the last. Though I'm very grateful of it." There's an annoying worry look shown on Voldemort's face. With a careful tone, he revelead, "It's you, my dear boy. You are my seventh Horcrux."

"WH… WHAT??!! ME?!"

"Yes. You."

"That's impossible!"

"But it _is_ possible. Look at Nagini. She's a living being. She's an animal. If she could be a Horcrux, why can't you?"

"YOU LIED!"

"Oh, come on. Why do you think you have that special connection with me? Why do you think you could feel what I feel? That's because there is part of me in you! A fragment of my soul lies within you! In your scar!"

"My… scar?" Harry's hand reached for the lightning scar on his forehead. He touched it slowly, and then screamed at Voldemort. "YOU LIED!!"

"Why would I lie? That's the truth, Harry! And you know that deep inside your heart! We are one, Harry! We are one!"

"Eww! Don't said something that disgusting," said Harry. His stomach suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was like there was a big wave inside of it. "Okay… let's just say that I _am _the seventh Horcrux, that a fragment of your soul was inside my scar, so that means…"

"That's right, Harry! If you want to kill me, then… you must kill yourself!"

Harry stunned.

"I bet that's hard for you. So many people died for your sake. That's what you do, don't you Harry? You let others died for you, so you're able to enjoy your life. But, now, you have to die for theirs!"

Harry was so troubled by it. He knew he had to stop Voldemort, but…

"So, what are you gonna do Harry? Would you die for the sake of this world? For your friends? For thousand, millions strangers in this whole wide world? Would you?"

… but he didn't want to die, yet. There were so much he wished to do. He wished to graduate from Hogwarts, and then became a successful and popular Quidditch player, dated cute girls, renovated Grimmauld Place Number 12 so it would be proper enough to hold an all night party…

"Oh, come on, Harry!" a familiar voice came from behind the seventeen years old. Ronald Weasley appeared out of nowhere, and followed by Hermione Granger.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry looked so happy seeing his bestfriends. However, somehow, they did not look as happy as he was. "Is something wrong?"

"You are! Why do you need to think about it? Is it so hard to sacrifice yourself for others?" said Ron. "Just die, will you?"

"Wh.. what?" Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. "Ron, what did you say? You want me to die?!" He carefully observed Ron, thinking that the one in front of him was probably an impostor.

"Well yeah… if that could make that snake-looking old man gone, I definitely won't mind. And especially after what you just said earlier to him."

Ron's words clearly hurt Voldemort's feeling. He was just about to cry, and his hand was ready to blast an Avada Kedavra to that ginger hair boy, but immediately stopped by his men who had to use their whole power to hold him back. Voldemort struggled, but his men managed to overpowered him.

"Don't waste your green light too much, My Lord!"

"Calm down! Don't let the Weasley boy provoke you!"

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Harry, confused.

Ron imitated Harry. "I did~ I've destroyed them~ All of them~ Even the one you kept on your side for all this time~ _WE_ KILLED THEM! THE THREE OF US! And you dare taking all the credits??!!"

"That's the reason?! Ron, don't be such a kid."

"Hey, do not call him a kid!" snapped Hermione. "It's my man you're talking about!"

"Hermione! You're on his side?!"

"Of course! He may not as handsome as you are. Not that I think you are, by the way. He's behind you on grades… he's not that popular… does not have much skilled… not a famous Quidditch player… not a good kisser as you…"

"WHAT??!!" Ron was shock. He looked at Hermione in horror. "HE KISSED YOU?!" Then, he looked at Harry in rage. "YOU KISSED HER?! HARRY!"

"Hey, it's only once!" said Harry calmly. "It was nothing compared to your sister."

Hermione pull her wand and pointed it on Harry. "HARRY POTTER!! HOW DARE YOU?!"

This fighting begun to annoy Voldemort. He didn't like the fact that those three kids ignored him. "Harry Potter," said he. "I believe I've been waiting too long for this. So, why don't we—"

"Shut up, flat-face!"

"Fla… flat-face??!!" Voldemort looked so upset. He turned to his Death Eaters. "He called me flat-face!! He ignored me, and he called me flat face!!"

"Calm down, My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy tried to ease his master's pain. "Harry Potter is on his rebellion phase. You've been there too. Each person has their own way on dealing this difficult phase. Harry Potter… he became arrogant, selfish, disrespect to the elders… while you My Lord… well, you had a Basilisk. Go figure."

The three teenagers continued to ignore Voldemort.

"Hermione, put your wand away," said Harry. "You don't wanna hurt your best friend here, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron. "Are you threatening her?"

"What… No! I'm her best friend. If she accidentally attacked me, she would definitely regret it. That's what I meant!"

"But if you died," said Ron, "Voldemort would also die. And the world will finally be a peaceful place."

"Ron! Do you really wish for me to die?!"

"Well, not really… but what are we supposed to do?! Harry, millions of people will live because of you! You've had seventeen years. That's like forever!"

"No, it's not! Seventeen years is like… well, seventeen years."

"But it's a good seventeen years."

"I DON'T WANNA DIE, YET!"

"Then, do you have any other idea?"

"No! I'm hoping you two will help me find one."

"Even Dumbledore couldn't help you! He didn't even tell you about the scar."

"That's because he didn't know!"

"Don't fool yourself, Harry," said Hermione. "Dumbledore knew everything. Everything."

"No, he didn't."

"Ah, actually," Voldemort interrupted, "the young lady here is right. Dumbledore knew. He asked you to learn Occlumency, didn't he? I believed he had a hint about our connection."

"See, Voldemort said Dumbledore knew," said Hermione in a full of triumph tone. "Thank you."

Voldemort smiled. "It's no big deal, Little Missy."

Harry glared at Voldemort.

"So, Harry, Dumbledore knew," said Ron. "He knew, but he didn't say anything. That's gotta be because he couldn't find a way to get you out of it. You have to die! That's the only way! If not, Dumbledore would have told you how to dig your scar and take that fragment out of your—"

Silence suddenly fell.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron's words gave them a thought.

"It's inside the scar…" said Hermione slowly. "Harry's scar… not his body."

"Only the scar…," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "Only my scar…"

They stared at Voldemort who watched them anxiously. "Wh… what…"

Without a second thought, Harry hurriedly approached the nearest tree, and then he bashed his forehead to it. A vague green smoke came out of his scar. Voldemort let out a horrifying scream. He flied to Harry. Harry reacted fast. He pointed his wand to Voldemort, at the same time as Voldemort pointed his to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort laid sprawled on the ground. The Death Eaters gasped.

Harry stared at the soulless body. "… that easy?"

**The end.**


End file.
